Birth Of The FNaF Crew
by MysteryKitten
Summary: Brooke is an average girl with a not-so average job. working at the FazBear diner is a simple job, with her watching the cameras. one day she falls asleep in the office, it may be her last night of resting peacefully. Will she survive the horrid concrete room? Or will she suffer a terrible fate? I am new to this site, but give me a chance and read my 1 other fanfic.
1. Concrete Room

The rain poured down on top of Brooke's car. I leaned over the steering wheel, concentrating on the pavement in front of me. When the diner came into view, I slowed the car and rolled my tan skin shoulders that hid under the gray sweatshirt. My gray eyes flashed upward as I silently thanked God for letting me arrive at my new job seemingly unharmed. I was an average girl, being only 5 feet 11 inches. My tan olive skin was hidden under the gray sweatshirt and skinny jeans, I always wore black and blue sneakers with neon pink strings. My eyes were gray, but they changed colors, sometimes red, yellow, blue, green and even light purple.

The diner i pulled into and parked beside a jet black Volvo. I got out the car and pulled my hood up. My gray Dodge Charger, locked automatically. I looked towards the diner, the place I went on Sunday afternoon to take advantage of the 75% off employers discount. I ordered the same thing every Sunday, eggs bacon, and coffee.

The bells above the door jingled as Mr. FazBear rushed out of the building, with a quick good night and a screech of his car, he was gone. "Good night." I muttered under my breath as I hurried in the shop, I locked the door and went to the stage area. There sat SpringTrap and Golden, I preferred the golden bunny who had seen better days, SpringTrap. "Hey, guys, who pissed the boss?" I said as I made my way to the office. I never expected them to answer.

I sat in the tan swivel chair and got the tablet, off of the desk, and started to flip through the cameras. I worked in this diner for 3 years now, and nobody did anything to the shop. After going through the cameras a 5th time, I sat back in the chair and yawned, school has been weighing me down, and I needed desperate sleep. The purple moons under my eyes were becoming more pronounced.

Thunk! Thunk! Thunk! I sat up with a cold sweat on my face that caused my shirt to stick to my back. I glanced at the time, 3:45. I stood stretched then, I sat down again. I rolled my shoulders and looked at the cameras. I wished I hadn't, because SpringTrap was gone.

I glanced around the room, "Fuck, did someone steal the bunny?!" I looked at both my doors and saw 2 glowing eyes, before I could scream, the golden hands swiftly tied the rough rope against my hands and placed a piece of duck tape against my paled lips. Muffled screams were heard but the bunny didn't care.

He took me to a room, where there were young adults sitting in the corners. They shuffled away from SpringTrap as he placed me in front of a pizza box. I gagged at the smell of moldy cheese. As soon as he was gone the 3 adults moved closer. The closest one said,"Sorry." And ripped the rope off while another ripped the duck tape off my mouth.

"FUCK!" I shouted as they finished. I scrambled up and banged my shoulder against the metal door over and over until, BANG! The door flew open barley missing my face. I ran towards the figure. But to no avail, Golden simply smacked me so hard I flew into the wall. He looked around and, "If I hear another word, I will personally kill each of you as slowly as possible." "God dammit!" Was all that was heard from me.

With a nod Golden left. I sat up and winced at the pain in my back. Hitting the wall so hard I expected that. One of the few other people looked at me. "Sorry, we should've warned you about that." He whispered it, but I caught every word. I studied my fellow captives, the one that spoke had brown hair, and blue eyes, his tuxedo was torn and dirty he looked to be about 20. The 2 in the back, the one against the wall had red hair and an eyepatch looked to be about 19, I didn't miss his robotic hand that held the girl beside him, she looked 18, she had golden hair and was slightly plump, not fat, but a little extra meat. The pizza box I was placed beside had several cockroaches, and a rotting piece of blue cheese.

The walls were concrete while the door was metal. I curled up, and placed my head on top of my knees. "He-hello, I'm Freddy FazBear, my father is the manager of the diner." Freddy spoke. He was the one with brown hair. "Chica." The blonde spoke moving closer. "Foxy, some people call me a pirate." He was the one with red hair, and as he moved closer I noticed he had a small beard. "B- B-Brooke." I muttered. Everyone moved closer to me, when Freddy reached me he grabbed my hair. "Wha? What are you doing?" He felt it for a minute and so did everyone else. I was really tender headed.

Tears sparked my eyes as they yanked my hair. Then it dawned on me, they've been in here for a while and hasn't seen clean hair in forever. I gently pushed their hands away, and they noticed the tears streaming ruthlessly down my face. "Sorry, Brooke, I guess we got carried away." Freddy whispered.

I nodded and gave a weak smile. They seemed nice enough. the door squeaked open and a shaft of bright light caused me to hold up my hand and blink a few times before i saw Golden. "What the hell do you want?" I shouted at him. "I smelled tears. No one should be getting hurt in here!" He smacked Chica in the face, punched Freddy in the stomach, and broke Foxy's leg. he looked at my shocked face and noticed the tears streaming down my face.

With a grunt he walked over to me and crouched, I flinched away but he held on tight to my jaw. he checked my head and noticed the blood, funny I didn't know that I was bleeding. he walked out of the room and closed the door without a word. I looked at my friends, and gritted my teeth at the pain. I walked over to Foxy who seemed to be hurt worst. I quickly bounded his leg in a makeshift splint. Then, over to Chica who had terror in her eyes, I wiped her mouth clear of the blood, finally Freddy who was curled on his side. I patted his back until he breathed normally. The door opened and SpringTrap stepped in. "It's time." was all she said as she stumbled towards us.

** What do you guys think? want an oc? justv pm me and dont forget to follow if you want more! **


	2. Death

The knife glinted evilly one last time as it rushed at me. A burning sensation in my throat caused me to try to scream, my I couldn't because a load gurgle was ripped from my throat. My silver eyes widened and I fell, clutching at my throat. I stared into SpringTrap's cold silver eyes, heard the screams of my friends, and took my last human breath.

Waking up I felt... Different. I wasn't cold or hungry anymore. "Am I dead?" I asked aloud, but heard a static voice instead. Sitting up I glanced around the metal table wasn't cold and the bright light didn't hurt my eyes. I looked to my right and saw...

**Ronald McDonald! HAHAHAHA Just kidding , sorry, guys alot of troubles has caused me to be several months behind, school really is wearing me down. *yawn* I guess I'll go now. PM or ask me in the review section if you want an Oc or something.**

**BTW... add what you would look like as a human as well as an animatronic. Byeeeeeee!**


	3. Waking up

I saw... A giant brown bear with a black bow tie and top hat that had a blue band wrapping around the base. I quickly got off the metal table and ran for the door on the opposite side of the room. I twisted the handle and pushed. The door opened fairly easy, probably because there was SpringTrap on the other side. She seemed, smaller.

"Where the fuck are my friends?!" I yelled as I glared at her.

That bastard had enough nerve to chuckle.

"In here with you." Was all she said as she somewhat gently turned me around. There were two other animatronics I hadn't noticed before. A fox and a chicken. The robot things started to wake up, that's the only way I could describe it. The bear opened its baby blue eyes and looked around confused, for some reason I smelled fear. The other two had the same reaction as their eyes came to rest on me.

"Ay, where be me lass, Chicago." The fox said in a raspy pirate accent. He had an eyepatch on his right eye and a hook on his left arm, he had a bushy tail, ripped tan pants, and a grizzly muzzle. Recognition dawned on me as I realized where my friends where.

"I am Chicago, who are you?" The chicken said in a cheery Texas drawl. She had a bib that said lets eat! and a thin waist line. Her violet eyes looked closely at the Fox.

"Who are you? I want my dad, oh god, I'm sorry for yelling at him." The bear said as he curled up into a loose fetal position.

"Chica, Foxy, Freddy, Calm down." I said to get there attention. The fox noticed me and jumped up. His muzzle pulled back to reveal his golden fangs.

"An' who argh ye?" He growled. I knew it.

"Look, I'm sorry, but you might want to get things settled, this was the only way to retire. I am sorry, Mary should be in here soon." The golden torn bunny said as she ran out the door and locked the door. Dammit, I knew that bitch would leave me when I need her the most. I thought as I stared at them. I looked at the mirror behind them and noticed I was a purple bunny with red eyes and a red bow tie. Out of all of them, I was hands down, the scariest, scarier than Foxy. I was pretty buff in both lives for I had some muscle on me.

"Calm down y'all, It's me Brooke." I said soothingly.

"Prove it." Freddy said, coming out of the weak position to stand beside Foxy, Chica quickly went to the other side and crossed her arms.

"Ya, if you hurt Brooke, I'll be the one to kill ya." Chica said glaring at me.

I took a deep breath and stared at each of them for a second.

"You're Foxy the one with the prostrated arm and red hair with a small stubble of a beard on your chin, you said people called you a pirate. You're Chicago, blonde, with an innocent aura around you, you had blonde hair but had emerald colored eyes and wore a dress for your finale few days. You're Freddy, the boy who loved his tuxedos and spiky hair, your father owns the place. So your full name would probably be the one I see everyday on a plaque in Fred's office; Fredrick Delaware Fazbear the third." I said while staring at them. They seemed spooked that I knew all that about them.

"Okay, maybe I've lied to your father a bit, Freddy, I used to work with the government as a spy, so, long story short it's not hard to figure that much about you all." I told them.

Before anyone could speak, SpringTrap brought Mary in. Mary was tall and thin with a suit that was black and white and had silver buttons. She had black sockets for eyes, a tangled mass of black hair and face paint purple tears that ran down both cheeks.

"Hello my little puppets, I need your help to Give Life."

**I'm back! Guys I missed you all and I am sorry I haven't updated in a while, I forgot my password and it wouldn't show the forgot password option, but with a little updating and replacing I figured it out! How did you like this chapter? Next one is gonna be a time skip, and a first OC! Yay! I'll reveal that maybe tomorrow. MysteryKitten Over and out!**


End file.
